


Spies, lies and tasty french fries

by nyx_aira



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, McDonald's, Milkshakes, Protective Melinda May, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aira/pseuds/nyx_aira
Summary: Daisy is blaming herself for the casualties of a mission. May is trying to cheer her up.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Spies, lies and tasty french fries

May woke up to a knock on her door, she checked her phone, it was 2 am. The door crept open and revealed a scared Daisy standing in the hallway. The girl looked nervously down the hall and May could see some tears glistening in her eyes. 

"What's wrong, baby girl?", she asked, sitting up and patting the space besides her. Daisy shuffled across the room and sat down next to May, cuddling closer to the other woman. " Nightmares ", she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. 

May frowned, remembering their last mission. It got messy and the couldn't save everyone. She knew Daisy blamed herself, she always did. May absently drew small circles on the other agents back, tucking her head under her chin and mumbling soothing words. "Do you want to tell me what happened ", the older woman asked. Daisy shook her head, burying it into May's shoulder. 

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, just Daisy's sobs and May's soothing words disturbing the quiet. Then May slowly entangled herself from the young girl and got up.

Daisy looked up at her, confused. 

"Where are you going?"

"Getting dressed ", May answered while searching for a sweater, " you need a distraction and it's too cold outside for just pyjamas "

May gave Daisy a sweatshirt and an old pair of pants while she put on her shoes. They walked through the deserted hallways of the base into the hangar and into one of the many SUVs. May got in on the drivers side while Daisy sat in the shotgun seat, still confused where they were going. Although she didn't want to admit it she wasn't as tense as before but May always had that calming aura around her.

After a short drive they pulled into a parking lot. They were at McDonald's, Daisy realised. She looked over at May who was smiling at her "Come on", she said, " we superspies deserve some french fries" . This made Daisy laugh as the exited the car and went into McDonald's. 

After some milkshakes and some fries Daisy curled into May's side and sighted. Her life might be crazy and terrifying but she always had people who had her back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my work.  
> Kudos and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
